


Anything for you dear

by kellis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek sometimes isn't, Derek's Manpain, Derek's POV, M/M, Many many smirks, People are clever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellis/pseuds/kellis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently a free-form angsty thing I'm working on, the plot hasn't been super defined yet but who knows maybe it'll just be one of those Sterek romances hahahaha.</p>
<p>Aiming for not too many tropes. </p>
<p>The chapter titles are some of Derek's thoughts and musings. And I hope to update a lot, if I don't please remind me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I call these people my friends?

“Because,” he explained, a tired look in his eyes and stance, “Lydia and Erica are sharing a room because they’re the two girls, Boyd and Scott are sharing with Isaac because he needs the most pack around him so we’re sharing a room.” Derek looked like he was dead on his feet; the only emotion he shared other than anger was annoyance (other than hunger but is that really an emotion?) which bothered Stiles but you could learn about people by what bothered them, for example things that didn’t bother them. The list of things Stiles knew didn’t bother the Alpha wasn’t very long but it was better than nothing. And hey, he was at least pleased Derek used more than two words in his sentences.

“But what about the single room? I saw one, don’t tell me there isn’t one.” Stiles asked exasperatedly. 

“That’s for Peter. So unless you’d rather share with him than me….” Derek trailed off.

“Nope. No way. Do not want that.”

“OK Stiles, I get that you’d rather be bunking with Scott and maybe if we sat here deliberating for an ungodly length of time we could somehow make this work where everyone is happy. But do you remember why we’re here?” Derek sat on the arm of the couch and made very tired eye contact with the teen. “We are in danger Stiles. And you could die. I am putting myself between the threat and you Stiles. You’re in the master bedroom and I’m in the sitting room attached, not even the same room really. The gremlins will have to get through me, the Alpha of the pack to hurt you Stiles. This is for your protection.”

“Yeah, yeah, my ‘protection’.” Stiles making air quotes around the words. “Cause I’m the helpless hu-”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted, “You are human yes, but that’s not why I chose this arrangement. Your brain is your best asset, and if we need an amazing plan out of thin air you will have the time you need to pull one together. Please, let’s get some sleep. I don’t want to argue with you.”

Derek really did look like he could use some sleep. “OK,” Stiles relented, “Sorry for being difficult.” He hung his head as he walked to the master bedroom, hearing faint snores from some of his friends already. Stiles felt kind guilty. Assuming that his Alpha, his friend, thought he was weak but was really being practical and complimented him on his battle strategy and quick thinking, and to make things worse he got the master bedroom, to himself nonetheless. 

As he was getting into bed he noticed Derek was going to sleep on the couch and he looked at the king size bed and sighed. “Hey Derek?” The tired werewolf looked up at him. “Sorry again for being argumentative, but this bed is huge so if you want to, I wouldn’t mind sharing, I’ve slept on much smaller with Scott before so it wouldn’t be a big deal.”

Stiles didn’t get a reply so he just turned off the light on the bedside table and got under the covers of the frankly, enormous bed, the dim lamp near the couch the only light left. Stiles heard the click of the switch as the lamp as the room plunged into total darkness. Well, I might not want to share a bed with a flailing kid who always argues with me either, Stiles thought to himself. 

The room was quiet for several minutes. Then he heard the faintest of noises and felt the bed dip to his left just the smallest amount. He smiled to himself that Derek got into the bed, feeling slightly less guilty about their discussion earlier. 

*

Derek woke up feeling, not refreshed exactly, five hours of sleep isn’t a lot but it was good quality. He looked over at the sound asleep boy next to him, well, not exactly a boy but he is only 17. Stiles was a surprisingly still sleeper compared to his somewhat jerky movements during the day. If I moved that much I guess I’d be too tired to roll around in bed too. Roll around in bed, not that kind, Derek chided himself realizing the double entendre he put on himself. 

As he woke up and got dressed Derek went over the conversation/argument he had with Stiles last night. To be completely honest he didn’t think the sleeping arrangements through that far in advance but he was happy that he thought of a convincing lie to tell Stiles before he got too upset. It was hard enough compromising with the kid but from past experience it got even more difficult if Stiles was insulted, whether it was intentional or not. 

When Stiles woke up he was covered in a warm feeling. Derek had already got up, but his side the bed was still warm. Stiles was rolling around in the big bed, just because he could. Like, how often would be have this big of a bed to sleep in? He had best take advantage of it. 

Derek was drinking coffee and buttering toast when he heard Stiles walk in. Derek had dressed in a fresh charcoal baseball tee and black jeans that were identical to the ones he wore yesterday, just with slightly different small tears across the thigh and calf from wear and tear. Stiles however, was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he walked to the coffee pot in running shorts and a faded blue tee. He poured himself a cup of coffee, black, Derek noted, and blew on it to cool it down. 

“So what’s the plan, man?” Stiles asked between sips of sure to be scalding coffee.

“I’m going to see if I can talk to the gremlins and-” Derek beings to reply.

“No-no-no-no you are not, repeat not, going out there alone, you could get seriously hurt man.” Stiles had set down his coffee and put his warm hand on Derek’s left forearm. Stiles’ expression was tired still but also entirely serious. And for a reason, he seriously cared about the safety of his pack.

“Relax,” Derek removed Stiles’ hand with his own and held onto it for a second before letting go and watching it swing back to its owner, “I’m bringing Boyd and Lydia with me. They’ll stay a bit behind and if I need to make a getaway then Lydia can scream and send them running, they likely haven’t heard the wail of a banshee before and Boyd and I are both capable of outrunning them while carrying Lydia if we need to.”

“You’ve thought this out. Sorry for-” Stiles was once again interrupted by his Alpha. 

“You don’t need to apologize for looking out for us Stiles. But thank you for doing it.”

Derek and Stiles then set to putting together a simple breakfast, slicing some fruit and buttering toast. If anyone wanted something more time consuming Derek said they could do it themselves. 

*

Stiles wasn’t surprised when a horde of small ugly creatures he didn’t know existed came chasing after them while they were on holiday as a pack in Nebraska that summer. In fact he was more surprised that Peter joined them (pretty much everyone agreed he’s a creep) on vacation and that when they made it into the nearest city after being chased from their camping-esque set up (Lydia refused to sleep in a tent) and Derek and Peter booked the penthouse suite of a local hotel. While Derek had asked the receptionist about getting groceries delivered, Peter had turned to the rag-tag group and told them to stop worrying, they (Peter and Derek) were paying for everything, but if they felt so inclined they could rub his feet later on to make up for it. 

Peter was also up before Stiles, he noticed, but was reading in a chair in the corner of the living room. Lydia and Erica were up next, the latter looking like she wouldn’t have considered being up this early if it had not been for her roommate. Lydia poured herself a cup of coffee, added a dash of milk, and picked at the fruit but didn’t say a word. Erica mumbling obscenities under her breath was the only thing that broke the not uncomfortable silence other than sips of coffee and the crunch of toast. 

This is nice Derek thought, a bit more expensive than camping but hopefully-

“Are we going back for the tents and stuff Der?” Stiles asked, looking somewhat sharper once that thought escaped his mouth. “I mean you guys had a lot of the gear but you rented the trailer just for this trip and I’m sure it’s expensive-” 

“Yes Stiles, we will go back for our stuff.” Derek responded peacefully. “And Peter will be staying with you when we head out today. Speaking of, Lydia?” She looked at him quizzically but followed Derek from the kitchen. When Erica’s head twitched, and Stiles noticed her dilated pupils he assumed Derek had woken Boyd to let them him in on the plan. Derek left the room before Scott and Isaac wandered in. Scott looking relatively cheerful and Isaac rubbing his eyes before sitting at the bar and putting his head on the counter-top. Stiles took one look at the mop of blonde curls and sighed. 

Everyone ate in companionable silence until Derek re-entered the room with Lydia and Boyd in his wake. He then began to explain today’s plan only to be interrupted by Scott. “Why does Boyd get to go and not me?” he sounded like Derek had wounded his pride by not asking him to join.

“Boyd doesn’t stop to ask questions when given orders. And he’s much quieter than you Scott. And can carry Lydia and keep up with me if need be” Derek said matter of factly. This brought a deep chuckle from Boyd, who if Stiles could smell as well as his furry friends, he’s sure it smelled of pride. And Scott of jealously.

As Derek had attempted to assure his pack, the little scouting party came back unharmed. Stiles wasn’t mad per-se, but it irked him still that his friends willingly walked into a dangerous situation… without him. Stiles was arguablu more aware of his physical capabilities, or lack thereof, in a fight than anyone else but everyone always seemed to discount him before he could do anything to help. They would yell at him to stay away, push him back, and one time he was even tied to a tree by Scott. That had hurt the most. That his best friend didn’t think he could take care of himself. That he couldn’t be trusted. 

Derek took Scott with him to retrieve their “camping” supplies and bring them back to their hotel. It had been decided quickly and unanimously decided (minus Derek) that the remainder of their vacation and bonding time would be done from the comfort of the hotel and surrounding cafes. 

*

Derek had been aware of his mild interest in Stiles for a while now. Two, maybe three months ago, and had discussed it with Erica far too thoroughly, because how else would that discussion go.

“Erica?” Derek asked, “Can I ask you something?”

“If this is about finished off the box of Oreos I swear it was Isaac, he’s just really good at looking innocent so you can stop-”

“It’s about Stiles.”

“Oh” she replied softly. “I’m all ears then.”

It was harder than Derek expected to make any sort of sense. “I care about Stiles.”

“Well hopefully” Erica replied, “he’s part of your pack.”

“Like, a lot though.”

“Again, that’s a good thing Derek, you should have people who you care about who also care about your wellbeing. It’s actually really healthy and entirely normal. Even if he isn’t a werewolf.” Erica began to look tired with the conversation, clearly thinking this was about his general inability to express his feelings in words, not his romantic feeling specifically. Which they had discussed at length on multiple occasions.

“No, like, I really, really, care about him. Like I have some sort of… romantic, interest in him.” At that Erica’s head moved so fast he’s swear she’d given herself whiplash if she wasn’t a werewolf and her hair seemed equally confused as she clawed it out of her face in order to look closer at Derek, as if trying to determine his honesty.

“How much is some?” Is her immediate response. 

‘I’m not really sure yet. Like, if I ignored it, it could maybe go away after a while, but I don’t want it to. Does that make sense?” Derek scratched his head in confusion and frustration.

“Kind of.”

“What should I do about it?”

“I guess continue to treat him like you’re interested, mildly, and be on the lookout for similar signs that he’s interested?” The statement ended up sounding more like a question but Derek appreciated the input anyway and thanked her for it. 

So Derek had tried to be more gentlemanly. He started using the Stilinski’s front door, or the back door at least, rather than the window. He made amiable conversation with John around town or on the rare occasion they were both with Stiles. He tried to be more patient with Stiles despite loathing that he wasn’t being treated like the Alpha of the pack by the human boy. All in all Derek thought he was expressing some level of interest that could be seen as cautiously invested. 

Derek had planned the trip with hopes to bond more with his pack and being able to spend more time in Stiles’ company was an added bonus, and Derek despite not spending it camping, would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying sharing a bed with Stiles. He also attempted to be just noticeably more physical, a lingering touch after getting Stiles’ attention or a casual hug. Stiles even seemed receptive, happy even, to be on the receiving end of things.

*

While Derek driving out to their campsite he apologized to Scott. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you earlier. That wasn’t my intention but I still stand by me decision overall.”

“Thank you. I know I’m not as, er, pliable, but Stiles kind of worked that out of me. When I was a loser kid with asthma I’d let people walk all over me in hopes of getting some notoriety, but Stiles wouldn’t have any of it. He told me he would rather have a loser friend who got teased than a bit less of a loser who let himself get pushed around. So, I’m sorry too, I’m working on being assertive while being polite, and it’s harder when you’re around. Everyone wants to impress the Alpha.”

Derek sat in the not too uncomfortable quiet for a while, processing, and giving Scott more time to talk if he wanted before he returned a comment.

“Except Stiles.”

“Except Stiles what?” Scott asked, clearly confused.

“He doesn’t care to impress me. Mock me sure, prove me wrong definitely but not impress.”

“Well, maybe you’re kind of right. Stiles doesn’t go looking for attention but he knows when he deserves it.” They sat in the silence a moment longer. “Especially if you use his ideas and don’t tell anyone they’re his.” 

Scott seemed to leave that as a statement to Derek, not as a challenge but a warning, that Scott may be his Beta but obviously his allegiance was to his best friend first.

“That is very fair. And I’ve been learning that, and have been trying not to do just that.” Derek replied, not looking at his passenger. He could still sense the satisfied grin on Scott’s face. They drove on in silence for a while longer, until they pulled up next to their campsite. Derek didn’t make any more than the necessary conversation to pack the equipment and attach the trailer until they had finished and Scott opened the door to get into the passenger seat.

“Scott, wait, just a sec. I wanna talk to you about something.”

Scott closed the door and sent Derek a suspicious glance, before walking around to lean against the back of the car next to Derek. “Sure,” he replied shortly. 

“I have some romantic interest in Stiles, and I wanted your opinion on that, as his friend, not just as my Beta.” Derek started the sentence looking at Scott but when his big brown eyes narrowed he had to look away. Scott didn’t say anything for several long seconds so he continued on, “The other reason I brought Boyd instead of you was that someone had to keep Stiles safe, if something happened I needed someone who would challenge him, help refine any wild ideas he had. Erica and Isaac would follow his lead anywhere, I’m pretty sure, and Boyd would go with the group, but I know you would stand up to Stiles if something really was wrong. Because Stiles and Peter think along the same lines and sometimes that is a bad thing and he needs you to tell him that because he trusts your moral judgement, if not your tactical decisions.” Several more moments lingered before Derek moved to get in the car.

“Derek,” Scott started, stopping him in his tracks “that’s possibly the most I’ve ever heard you say at once. And it was basically all about Stiles.” Derek’s gaze was probably quite blank, as Scott offered more information, “That’s a good thing. As for advice…” 

Scott got in the car, and Derek followed suit, starting it up and pulling back onto the highway before Scott proceeded, presumably so neither of them would have to look directly at each other. 

“Honestly I have no idea what’s going on in Stiles’ head. I know he’s not into Lydia anymore, that way, but other than that I know about as much as you. I don’t know if he’s interested in dudes, or if he’s even thought about it, but I don’t think that would be a huge issue for him.”  
Derek could tell Scott was tense, as if he was trying to articulate himself while still being sensitive to Derek’s feelings. He opened his mouth a number of times to speak but then deliberately closed it again and again. 

“I think,” Scott started cautiously, “that it could go either way if you asked him out. Basically 50/50. If anyone was interested in him I think he’s give it a shot, but as far as I know you haven’t been on his mind, in a romantic sense.”

“You think I should ask him out, like on a date or something?” Derek queried

“Yeah. But very clear with Stiles. So he can’t misinterpret anything” Scott added.

“Definitely.”

The rest of the ride was silent other than the creaking of the trailer behind them and Scott typing into his phone.

*

When Derek pulled into the hotel parking lot, far enough back that the trailer wouldn’t be in anyone else’s way, the rest of the pack was already there ready to start taking stuff up to their suite. Lydia had already organized everyone into jobs; Scott and Erica would be taking things from the trailer to the elevators, where Boyd and Peter would take them to the room. Stiles would put things away with Isaac who could lift the heavier things, and Lydia would help Derek pack up the insides of the trailer into boxes to be moved. 

Derek didn’t think that was a two person job and told Lydia as much while they were working, well Derek was working and Lydia was mostly staring pointedly at him but was never looking when he looked up. 

“That’s because I’m sure you can both use your arms and ears at the same time. While I do some talking.”

Derek straightened up for a second but Lydia plowed on before he could utter a syllable.

“Scott told me not Erica, but don’t get mad at either of them. I thought something was up with Erica for a while, and if there was she would tell one of three people: you, Boyd or Stiles. I obviously couldn’t ask Boyd so I asked Stiles, and he said Erica hadn’t said anything was bothering her so I concluded that it must be either something werewolfy that Stiles wouldn’t be much help with, as much as he might like to be, or it was about Stiles. If it was the former it’s not my business and frankly I wouldn’t be much help anyway, but if it was about him, then it is my business.”

“Frankly, Lydia,” Derek spat, “I’m not sure how my feelings are any of your business”

“Shut up and let her talk Derek,” Scott interrupted as he grabbed an IKEA bag full of plates and other dinner things, and Derek learned exactly why Lydia had everyone doing the jobs she picked. If Scott or Erica overheard anything it wouldn’t matter, Boyd and Peter probably didn’t care, and Isaac would keep Stiles the most occupied and the furthest away from this conversation.

“Anyway,” Lydia continues, “neither Erica nor Scott gave you the ‘you hurt him we hurt you spheal’ but someone has to, and that’s going to be Stiles’ dad, the Sheriff. I think he’d be the best bet, and you will ask him for permission to ask Stiles on a date, if you’re serious about giving this a shot.”

“I am serious about him” Derek responded.

“That’s not exactly what Erica told me you said,” Lydia countered.

“And since I talked to her about it my feelings have changed. Before I really wanted to try a relationship but him, but now… I really want to make it work. If that makes any sense.”

“Crystal clear,” Lydia smirked at him as she pushed the last box into his arms and walked across the lot leaving him to lock up. 

Derek took his sweet time making his way back up to the suite since everyone else had obviously finished long before Lydia was finished with him, leaving him to his thoughts. Of course, some were about Stiles. But he also wondered if it was lucky to has someone clever as Lydia in the pack or if he was just too easily conned… which then of course turned his thoughts back to the lanky kid, not even 18 yet, who he desperately wanted to hold and caress and cover him with his scent.


	2. Why does he think that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are had by many, only one of them has the ability to articulate anything though.

The rest of the vacation of sorts was pleasant, companionable even. Boyd was warm with everyone, not as distant as usual. Erica and Lydia weren’t as short with each other, probably since they were plotting behind his back. Scott and Isaac continued to get along great, and Peter mainly stuck to himself, but occasionally contributed to the more, intelligent, conversations. Derek even found himself smiling more, usually about things that had to do with Stiles of course, like when Boyd picked him up with one arm away from the sink and pushed Erica in his place. Apparently he had decided Stiles should be doing things other than just cleaning up after everyone, and it made Derek smile even wider when Stiles plunked down beside him on the couch, taking the remote control right out of his hand to change the channel from the WWII documentary he’d been watching.

Stiles ended up in Derek’s car on the ride home, along with Peter and Isaac. Parts of the trip Stiles would be in the front seat, since he really did have the longest legs even if Isaac was taller, and he would be playing with the radio, switching stations back and forth with a running commentary. Derek noticed Isaac’s confusion to his indifference as well as his uncle’s knowing smirk, which he would have to deal with later.

Later, which ended up being much sooner than he anticipated.

“My oh my nephew of mine, aren’t you absolutely enamoured with Stiles hmm?” Peter regaled as he plunked himself into an armchair in the living room of the townhouse they recently purchased, Isaac still living with him, but spending plenty of nights at the Stilinski, McCall, and Reyes households. They had just walked in the door.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“But that’s half the fun Derek, because I know you don’t but I desperately do.” The glint in his uncle’s eyes was unnerving. “But I guess you’re not an emotionally-stunted teenager after all, or you’d be spouting his praises as soon as you dropped him off.”

“Can we talk about it later? After a nap or something? Also when Isaac isn’t around, not everyone needs to know” Derek relented as he rubbed his temples and headed to his bedroom.

Strangely, Peter left the subject lie, and Derek did nap. Until 4 AM. So not really a nap but he really did need it, after a week with a bunch of 17 and 18 year olds. Not to say he didn’t have fun because he did, more so than anticipated, but even with how much he loved spending time with Stiles and how invigorating his presence was, he always felt exhausted after being around so many people for so long.

That should have been his first clue really.

When Derek got out of bed just after 5, he hoped he could sleep for another hour or two but of course not, Peter was waiting in the kitchen drinking coffee and looking as suspicious as possible in his own home.

“Morning nephew,” Peter grinned as Derek poured himself a large mug and added some milk to cool it down. He would usually take it black, for appearances sake, but no one besides his uncle was around, who knew for the last nine years that he liked honey and hazelnut “creamer” in his Cup-of-Joe.

“I guess it’s technically morning.” He didn’t think the acknowledging grunt he would usually give the rest his Betas would help his case.

He settled into the corner of the couch furthest from his uncle who was in the armchair that he seemed particularly fond of.

“So. Stiles.” Peter stated. “Yes. Stiles.”

“Not that he’s not… pretty” the older man mused, “but really? Stiles?”

“Apparently so.” Derek was already so done with this conversation. And it wasn’t even 5 AM yet. They sat in silence for a few moments, so Derek made to leave this pathetic excuse for a conversation, not surprised that his uncle had taken to playing games with him again.

“I approve.” The look on Peter’s face changed from teasing to more, clinical. “But be careful. That boy is everything you need.”

“What do I have to worry about then, if he’s so perfect for me” Derek replied as he rose to his feet, knowing Alpha posturing wouldn’t scare his uncle but wanting the power standing in front of his seated uncle provided anyway.

“Not what you need in a mate Derek. I suppose I wasn’t as clear as I thought. He’s everything you need in this pack.” Peter gestured back towards the couch and Derek thought about humoring his uncle but settled for sitting on the armrest instead.

“Stiles is more important to this pack than any other person, yourself likely included. He is the only reason Scott trusts you because you know if Stiles decided you were too risky of an ally Scott would side with him in an instant, and you can’t afford to look weak, like you have no control over your Betas. Stiles is who Scott follows, not you.”

This conversation was not going anywhere near where he anticipated but Derek decided to settle back onto the couch this time leaning forward to meet his Peter’s stare instead of hiding half-ashamed in the corner.

“Stiles is Lydia’s closest friend and she will never trust me, even now she only tolerates me because he does. She would be a worst kind of enemy to make. Patient, cunning, can see clips of the future and the ability to bring them to fruition. He’s the soft touches and gentle words Isaac needs and craves that you can’t always provide, which I understand, of course. He challenged Boyd’s morals and limits with his resilient ramblings and dynamic opinions. He’s Erica’s biggest fan, the one who never lets her think a derogative thought about herself.” Peter paused for a moment, seemingly to let his words sink in before continuing, looking rather sheepish. “Stiles reminds me of our family, in a good way. He’s persistent like Laura could be, he has those big brown eyes like your brother did, and he softens your edges just like your father could. Derek that boy is your humanity… even if you don’t know it yet.”

*

Looking back Derek doesn’t remember leaving the house. Or the shift. Or howling desperately into the morning air. He stands in a clearing in the woods, the realization of what he’s just done dawning upon him. He notices Peter standing just in the tree line.

He takes out his cell, and texts **Don’t wake Stiles for this** out to his Betas.

He gets so many messages his phone won’t stop prompting him to read new messages while he tries to read the first message.

**On my way**

**What’s wrong???**

**Coming**

From Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Before getting a multitude more.

**OK boss.**

**OK????**

**wut y not?? i thought u likd him???**

**I’m not getting out of bed then, be a man.**

**derek y not bring stiles????**

**K**

**derek y not????/???**

Derek decides he really does like Boyd best. And of course Lydia would say that….

**derek answer me or ill get stiles 4 sure**

_Oh Scott_ , Derek thinks, _you probably really mean well don’t you._

*

Boyd bolted straight up in bed when he heard the howl, like someone out of a horror movie, he threw on clothes quickly, then running out of his house fast as he could without being too obvious. It wasn’t much past five but still, some people would be out and about. He headed for Erica’s first to get her and Isaac. Derek’s howl didn’t say danger, or re-group, per se, but it was similar. Sad. He instinctively knew his Alpha wasn’t in danger, but also that he needed him.

*

Isaac woke with a start, frozen, entirely unsure what to do, knowing he’s the only wolf, besides Peter who had heard that specific howl from Derek before. That was all ejected from his mind as Erica fell from her bed onto the sleeping bag Isaac used when staying over at the Reyes’. They both changed in a whirl of movements, their enhanced senses keeping them from crashing into each other as Isaac pulled on socks and Erica deftly applied her red lipstick and sweeps of mascara, who somehow managed to still be ready before Isaac. As they snuck out they found Boyd waiting for them, shaking his head at Erica mumbling something about lipstick.

*

Scott also fell out of bed after hearing his Alpha’s howl. Stiles’ head stuck over the edge of the bed looking at him like _Really, Scotty? Are you still 12?_

They both threw on clothes until Scott stopped abruptly, only one pant leg on, prompting Stiles to ask what’s wrong.

“Derek says not to bring you.”

“Did he say why?”

“No,” he didn’t replied Scott, thumbs swiping over the keyboard of his phone.

“Well then I’m coming for sure” Stiles said with finality. Scott not put his phone in his pocket, never having read the message that said **I just need to be with the wolves right now**

*

Boyd and Erica were the first to arrive, who were still marginally faster than Isaac while holding hands, who was only a second behind them. A few minutes later, Derek heard the tell-tale sounds of Stiles’ Jeep and then the grumblings from its owner and the soft responses from Scott in return.

Derek looked a Peter incredulously, and the look he got in return was impossible to place; he wasn’t upset, but possibly it was a mix of understanding and resignation.

They had formed something resembling a semicircle, with Derek the furthest from the new arrivals, Peter behind him and the three younger Betas to his other side, obscuring the view between Derek and Stiles.

“What the hell man?” Stiles started, hands waving in the air, “I thought we were cool now but noooo, apparently I’m not good enough for the big bad werewolf club.”

Derek pointedly ignored him, looking straight at Scott “I asked you not to bring him.”

“Yeah I got that much” Stiles interjected.

“Why not though Derek I thought after what you said-”

“Check your messages Scott” Derek interrupted.

“I did and you nev-”

“Check again.”

“Oh crap” Scott uttered as he went through his phone, “I’m sorry I didn’t even see this.”

“Helloooo, the apparently not-welcome-party is standing right here and can here you!”

Knowing that Stiles needed a response in order to stop talking he said “Stiles, I just needed the wolves right now.”

“So because I’m a human I’m not good enough then? Is that what this is about? Are you going to skip happy-go-lucky into the arms of whatever feature-creature is hanging around now?”

“No Stiles, this isn’t anything dangerous it’s actually-”

“Well then why don’t you want me around?”

“Of course I want you around Stiles.”

“You just said you _only_ wanted your puppies, so is this some passive aggressive way to make me take the bite? So I can be a wolf and worth being around? Come to think of it sure, makes sense, I mean the gathering at a god-forsaken hour in a clearing in the woods, I’m the weakest most human thing here” Stiles rambled on as he artfully gesticulated at the trees and himself.

“No Stiles,” he tried, patience waning “I don’t want you to take the bite-”

“But it would be helpful is what you’re saying” Stiles countered.

“In some cases I’m sure it would be-”

“So I don’t have any say.”

“Of course you have a say!”

“But it’s just being widely disregarded.”

The roar that resounded through the clearing had everyone the Betas all hunched on the ground, Scott with a grim look on his face, holding tightly to Isaac who looked terrified, and Boyd and Erica holding each other obviously nervous.

“You think you can just make a big noise and expect me to fall in line Derek, really?” Stiles sounded so sad.

It was noticeable how upset Derek was getting, and while it may have looked (and sounded) like Derek was livid, he smelled like guilt, and fear. That he made Stiles feel so upset, his sadness sour in the air.

“Stiles,” Peter started, walking forward to put a hand on Derek’s shoulder, “you know how sometimes you could get really upset and you just want Scott to be there with you,” he received a stiff nod before going on, “but other times you just really want your mom instead?” Stiles looked like he was on the verge of tears. “But you know that’s impossible, but you have your dad and no matter how great Scott is you don’t want anyone around but your dad, since he’s the next closest thing?”

Stiles didn’t give a noticeable response but tears now flowed freely down his face, as he stood alone in the clearing.

“I think what Derek was trying to say, is that he doesn’t need his Scott, he just really needs his mom, among other people.” And that’s all it took for Stiles to run straight into Derek, and hold him fiercely, tears dampening the thin sleep shirt the Alpha was wearing, with the rest of the group looking on with trepidation.

“I’m so, so, sorry Der. The one time you actually ask for help and I’m ruining it.” He released the older man but held onto his wrists at arm’s length, “Just, call me if you need anything OK? If you need me to listen, or hug you, or you just want someone to fill the silence with their ramblings, just… anything, OK Der?

He received a nod in return, and still crying, Stiles made his way back to his Jeep and drove off. Only when it was well out of earshot did anyone dare approach Derek. Boyd being the only one to actually touch him, as if they were afraid of disturbing the scent Stiles left in his wake.


End file.
